


Tied to you(r bed)

by Ostodvandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Not porn but almost, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Belial really likes it when Lucilius manhandles him, and that includes the times when he forgets to untie him at all.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 28





	Tied to you(r bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Belial himself should be a trigger warning and I too will step on his balls until he's unable to have children but I'm afraid me and Lucilius have different feelings about it. Unless?

The cord tightens around Belial's wrists, and he looks up at Lucilius' - gorgeous, beautiful, hot - face. It's deadpan as usual, white hair falling on it, creating a shadow over his eyes that makes it even harder for him to see any specific expression. But Belial can discern some contempt on that handsome face, and it looks very sexy on him. 

'Cilius, if you keep looking at me like that,' he says, wriggling weakly, 'I might come without you even touching me further.'

Lucilius scoffs. 'Then perhaps I should just leave you here, if you're that easy.'

Belial breathes in, shivering. 'If that's what you wish. But I'd much rather be completely subdued by you again…'

'You're disgusting,' Lucilius groans, brows furrowed, and he stands on the bed, placing his foot on Belial's growing boner. Belial moans, trying to frot himself against Lucilius' foot. 'To think you would act like such an animal for something as futile as lust.'

Belial whines, but the smile never fades from his mouth. 'I can't help it if you're absolutely irresistible, Cilius…'

'You're so bothersome.' Lucilius grunts, and presses his foot further into Belial's groin, getting a longer, deeper moan out of his throat. 'Your disgusting attitude barely makes you worth my time.'

Belial exhales, biting his lower lip. His voice is so inciting, so stimulating, like no other being in this or any realm. 'Ah, Cilius, will you please make me come…'

'I have no reason to respond to your begging.'

Belial's smirk widens. 'Do you enjoy it when I beg, Cilius? I can keep doing it for you. For as long as you wish-'

Lucilius' foot kicks Belial's boner, silencing him for some brief seconds. Which only makes said boner grow in size and hardness. Lucilius' lips purse, which could almost look like a pout, and it makes Belial's pulse race. 'Shut your mouth.' Lucilius sighs, shaking his head, and Belial wishes he would step on him again, until his dick bursts.

But Lucilius doesn't do that. His eyebrows raise like he's just realized something, and he gets off the bed, much to Belial's desperation. 'Cilius?'

'I've got matters to attend to. Stay here and wait until I do.'

* * *

'So that is what you've been working on?'

Lucifer isn't the most expressive creature in the realm, but Lucilius still notices his widened and curious eyes as he speaks. Polite and contained, as usual. 'It's just a small part of it.' 

'It still sounds plenty interesting. I always appreciate the opportunity to hear about your investigations.'

'Do you…' Lucilius sighs.

'Oh, that reminds me… Where is my adjutant? I haven't seen him in a while.'

Lucilius blinks. Ah, right. He left him tied to that bed. And knowing Belial, he probably won't set himself free. What a fool. 

Then again, he's into it, so he might just leave him there for another day.

'He's occupied with some side concerns. I suppose he'll come back tomorrow.'

'Hm. I see, thank you for the information.' He's probably wondering what those side concerns would be, but he's too polite to ask.

It's better this way, anyway.


End file.
